SUCH THINGS AS DREAMS ARE MADE OF
by stargwynn
Summary: the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

SUCH THINGS AS DREAMS ARE MADE OF

"Teal'c! Carter! Daniel! Where the hell are ya?" Jack had given the order to fan out when strange noises seemed to exude from the forest below. He had gone to the left, where the trees began. The others should have been close by. However, the longer he walked in these trees, the darker and foggier it got. He could no longer see or hear his team. Evidently they couldn't hear him either, because they didn't answer his cries. It must have been at least a half an hour by now, and Jack was getting nervous. What's more, this darkness seemed more and more like dancing shadows, and the fog like misty figures in the moonlight. But wasn't it day time when they gated to this planet? Where did the moon come from? Maybe he'd lost track of the time? He looked at his watch, and could tell it wasn't working. On closer inspection he discovered the same was true for all of his instruments, including compass and radio.

"Great, what is this, the Twilight Zone?"

…...

Daniel happened upon some ruins full of old glyphs, pictures and statues. He eagerly strides towards the ruins, checking himself before reaching them. "I should find the others first. " At the moment there was only one person he really wanted to talk to. That was Sam. She would be excited about his find, whereas Teal'c would merely respond mechanically, and Jack, well, let's just say he'd be very happy if for once he didn't have to hear Jack's voice during this mission. He could go play soldier and scout the perimeter all day so that some real archaeology could happen this time.

"Sam, you copy?" How he hated these dang radios. Why couldn't he just talk to Sam face to face?

"Uh, yeah, right here Daniel." He swung around and faced Sam.

"Oh, hi there. Didn't realize you were behind me. "

"Yeah a person can really get lost in this mist. It seems better here though. Say, the Colonel is still sweeping the perimeter with Teal'c. You know how sounds get to him and he won't let up the guard till we leave."

"Sweet. Then let's get to work on this" he said waving his arm in a general circle describing the ruins. He winced a little saying this. He really wanted to work on this himself. It had been so long since he'd been left to the peace of translating alone.

"Sorry, Daniel. I found some sort of device down there a ways, and I'm aching to find out what it is. I'll just be over there" she said pointing towards an alcove a few hundred yards off.

"Okay, then! Happy deciphering to you!" Wow, this mission was just getting better and better.

Back at the SG-C…..

"Okay people, SG-1 has failed to report back for their radio transmission. It's been 48 hours. This could mean any number of things. As I'm sure you're aware, some of them not very nice. Prepare for the worst, and hope for the best, folks. SG-2, you have a go. Bring them back home." General Hammond said curtly as he gave the all too familiar send-off. The last time SG-2 was on the same planet as Sg-1, Kowalski was in command, he thought sadly.

"I've got get out of these damn woods" Jack thought as he crashed through the undergrowth. He'd been going on like this for what seemed like hours. Finally he came to the edge of the forest. He started picking up some chatter on his radio: "...retrieve...back...crackle...SG-2..." Then it went to white noise.

"Damn! Sg-2 do you copy?" Nothing.

"Jack?" A familiar voice sounded to his right. Jack turned to face the voice, that voice he couldn't have heard, that voice that belonged to someone who couldn't be here.

"Kowalski?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski?

"Hey, Jack. Miss me? Well, then maybe you shouldn't have given the order to decapitate me!" As he said this he turned his head sideways to give a view of the back of his head, (or rather where it was supposed to be) while keeping a glaring, glowing eye focused on Jack. "Or almost." He finished eerily.

The presence of glowing eyes enabled Jack to swallow a small part of the guilt he felt rising to his throat, and choke out, "Well, then allow me to finish the job!" He lunged at his one-time friend and the two began scrambling on the ground in a deadly grapple.

Teal'c had been wandering aimlessly for hours. Even for an experienced Jaffa like himself, it was impossible to find a straight path through this mist. "O'Neill! Captain Carter! Daniel Jackson!"

"Teal'c!" He turned at the sound of his name. A few feet away from him the form of his former Master Bra'tac emerged from the mist. "There is something I must show you! Come."

Teal'c followed the Jaffa unquestioningly. His faith was rewarded when he beheld what was around the corner. It was a clearing full of Jaffa from different goauld system lords. "They are the resistance Teal'c. We are ready for our first strike. Chulak. We shall free our people at last Teal'c!"

He couldn't believe what he was reading! Daniel had read and re-read the inscription to make sure he wasn't fooling himself. No, it was true! "Sam, you've got to come see this!"

"What is it Daniel? I've found a very interesting piece of technology here. I want to figure out what it does." Sam replied over the radio.

"Sam, it says that there's a way to remove the goa'uld from a host! The answers are here, on this planet!"

Jack and Kowalski were scrambling for the Air-force issue knife. Evidence of the deadly nature of the grapple were the deep, seeping red slices on Jack's forearms where he had deflected the thrusts from meeting their more deadly destination. The fight was interrupted, however, when a set of rings descended upon the pair and transported them to a goa'uld ship above.

"Ahhhh, this is great…" Jack muttered as he was met by a group of Jaffa, all bearing disparate marks on their foreheads. Huh, that's weird, Jack thought. However, he was more absorbed by the sight of the service end of a staff weapon jutting into his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, that hurt," Jack said as he held his nose, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Ah, if it isn't our former First Prime."

Jack knew that voice! I mean, of course it was unmistakably a gou'ald, but it was a very particular one he remembered. He looked up, hoping it wasn't her, that she wasn't talking to him. Sure enough:

"Hathor. _Lovely_ to see you again." His voice positively dripped with sarcasm. "Oh, sorry to disappoint you, but, uh, got no snake in the gut." Despite his levity, he shivered at the half-recalled memory of what had happened to him at Hathor's hands.

"Yes, well, perhaps that is fortunate, for we have better plans for you." She approached him as the Jaffa guards grabbed unto Jack's arms and shoulders, pinning them into a very uncomfortable position. As he attempted to struggle out of the arm-lock, he could feel his muscles and tendons tearing. Every moment she came closer. What was with that anyway? She seemed to be the one goa'uld that liked being close to humans, or what was it Bra'tac always called him? Hatak. And there was probably an apostrophe in there somewhere, he thought.

"There is something different about you, O'Neill. You resisted us to the very end. We enjoy a challenge, you see, and we would greatly desire to add your remarkable talents to that of our children." The full import of her words were still descending upon his befuddled brain as she caressed his cheek and jaw with her smooth hand and breathed ever so softly into his face. The fumes entered his mouth like the sweetest honey and smelled of the choicest perfumes. During this moment of stupor, Hathor locked her lips to his, not unlike a snake clamping down on its prey. At first, Jack was overwhelmed with the utmost pleasure, but slowly, like the poison from a serpent's venom, this feeling numbed him and turned into the most excruciating pain. He tried to cry out, but was prevented, for no air was reaching his lungs. Instead, he opened his eyes wide with horror. Hathor's beautiful green eyes stared back at him with the most exquisite sparkle, but then the beauty was quickly replaced by the yellow glare of the gou'ald.

Locked in a noxious embrace, Jack felt his sight and senses slowly fading. Red lights danced in front of his eyes; he had stopped the futile struggle for air. Hathor's breath replaced oxygen. The vapor continued to be released into his body. His nerve endings tingled with it. As he felt himself falling into oblivion, Hathor recalled him as her grip intensified. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound. His eyes shot open and his whole body lurched in dread. It was the hiss of a goa'uld. He felt Hathor's mouth widen, and then he realized! The snake was slithering onto his tongue. He tried to pull back, but his body refused to respond. Hathor's breath had done its work. The last thing he felt before escaping into oblivion was pain as the symbiote bit into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daniel!"

"You see, Sam? It says that the means of removing the symbiote are here. That device you found must be it!"

"Daniel! Listen to me. I'm over here!" Daniel swung around and found himself again face to face with Carter.

"What? Wait…." He looked back to who he had been talking to, who he thought was Sam. No one was there. He turned again. Okay, there she was, behind him. So who had he been talking to this whole time?

"Daniel, this is me. You've been hallucinating."

"What?"

"Look, there's not enough time to explain, and, frankly I don't think I can sufficiently. Okay, there's a device northwest of here. It emits a chemical, or a frequency or something that acts on our brains. I was able to isolate the transmitter and block it. The effects should wear off soon. They should be already, because you actually respond to me now."

"You tried talking to me before this?"

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you we should look for the Colonel and Teal'c, but you wouldn't go away from that writing. I didn't understand why, seeing as its in Ancient, and you have no way of reading it."

"Hey, ancient languages are my specialty, why wouldn't I be able to read it?"

"No, I mean of course its old, but I meant its written in 'Ancient', I recognize it from our most memorable experiences with it."

"Wha…." Daniel glanced back at the glyphs written in stone. "You're right. I thought it was…I don't know, something else, and it held the secret to…." A look of loss and disappointment covered his features. He frowned and said, "It doesn't matter, anymore. It wasn't real, anyway." Daniel shook of his illusions and came back to reality: "We need to find Jack and Teal'c."

"Now that the device is shut down, we should be able to contact them more easily. But who knows where they are now." She pulled out her radio and hailed the missing members of Sg-1. No response.

"Let's get back to the SG-C and organize a search party. We have a lot of planet to cover."

"But why wouldn't they respond once the effects wore off?" Daniel inquired worriedly.

"Well, you hallucinated about archaeological finds and writings, most likely because that's what you are, that's what you do. I don't know how or if it affected me, maybe because of Jolinar. But Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill are soldiers, Daniel. They have very different backgrounds than we do. Violent ones. They could be hurt."

Scenarios immediately began playing through both their heads.

"You don't think they could have hurt each other, do you? They wouldn't!"

"I don't know, Daniel. But we can't help by standing here thinking about it. Let's get to the Stargate."

Teal'c had come to himself on a different planet. On a different, different planet, that is. Not the one his team was exploring, and not earth. It wasn't even Chulak. Not knowing how or why he was here, he started dialing up earth. Then he realized he was missing his remote transmitter. No codes, no going home. Instead he dialed up the planet he had last remembered being on.

He was met by Sam and Daniel on the other side.

"Teal'c!" Sam and Daniel said simultaneously. Then, "Where's the Colonel?" and, "Where's Jack?"

"Is he not with you? I am unaware of his whereabouts. I cannot seem to recall the events leading up to our meeting. "

"Yeah, that's not surprising. We've all been under the influence of some alien technology. We were split up and didn't even know it. "

"Let's try hailing Jack again." Daniel suggested. Carter complied. No response.

"Perhaps, he too has gated to another world?"

"Its possible, but Jack doesn't tend to memorize gate codes, so…"

"The chances are slim that he would have succeeded." Teal'c finished.

"Ok, Teal'c you stay here and make sure the Colonel doesn't try to gate somewhere, and Daniel and I will head to earth. Hopefully, the Colonel is there, if not, we'll organize a search party."

"Agreed."

"Oh g..." Carter was cut off by Daniel who noticed what she saw.

"Oh, NO..."

Teal'c looked in the direction his teammates were pointing. Scattered a distance from the gate were the bodies of what looked like used to be SG-2.

The technology had deadly affects. The three remaining members of SG-1 hoped the same fate had not befallen their leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Consciousness came slowly, painfully. He'd never felt quite like this before. It wasn't a hangover, but then again he couldn't remember last night, and he had a headache to match that description. He opened his eyes carefully, and soon wished he hadn't. It seemed his eyes had forgotten their function, or rather his brain had forgotten how to process the information coming through those organs.

As he heard someone enter the room, he gingerly sat up, not wanting to be caught completely off guard.

He felt soft, silky sheets beneath him, and luxuriant cloths covering him. The approaching figure slowly came into focus as his sight returned. She was a vision of beauty to his amatory mind. Part of him screamed a warning to his senses, and a battle waged in his brain for control of his thoughts and actions. He felt his rational part winning out, but then Hathor reached his bedside and sidled close to him. Her nearness stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Her touch caused waves of delight to course through him. His breathing slowed as his adrenaline rush subsided.

"See, my love? There is nothing to fear from me. Already you must sense the bond growing stronger between us. This is only the beginning of something even more wonderful…however, you must help me first."

"Anything, milady." Jack couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He convinced himself it was a diversionary tactic. Make her think he trusted her, so he could get away.

Pleased with his response, she continued, "We could not obtain the brain sample effectively because of your unwillingness. Surely now you would comply with this great favor we are bestowing on you, now that you trust us? Do you trust us, beloved?"

"Yes." The monosyllabic response sounded unnatural even to his himself.

"Do you…_love _us, Jack O'Neill?" She moved closer and allowed her breath to pour over his face, so that he could inhale her scent. Her blazingly beautiful green eyes blinked like emeralds gazing into the warm brown pools of his own. He caressed her face, looking deeply into her eyes. Why did he think her eyes should appear different? Not that he wanted them to, he was enchanted by those eyes, so full of mystery…but something he once knew…but what did it matter? She was all there was, all he wanted…she drew closer to him, breathing into his face, her scent once more intoxicating him. All other thoughts left him. He put his arms around her, drawing her to him.

"Give us yourself, beloved, and in turn you will receive all we have."

"Oooiy!" Jack jerked his hand away while simultaneously her eyes glowed white, confirming his instincts. "I knew those eyes were too good to be true." Hathor stiffened in disdain.

"A shame it is that you are so repulsed by us. For if you do not comply, you will soon become one of us."

"Comply? Comply how? What do you want from me?" Jack was still battling for control as Hathor's intoxicating breath continued to permeate his system.

"You are not like the other Tau'ri, O'Neill. We have been waiting on this planet, observing the specimens that attempt the rite of passage. We are greatly pleased with your results."

"Rite of Passage? Look, as interesting as all this sounds, your voice kinda grates on me, ya know? That whole goa'uld eyes and voice thing: Kinda distracting."

"Fortunately, there is a better way to communicate. Jaffa, Kri!" Hathor's eyes flashed as her ire was awakened.

"Oh, and spoil the romantic evening? No, wait. I already did that." As the guards entered, Hathor motioned them to restrain O'Neill.

"We see that we do not affect you as we once did." (Oh, boy, O'Neill thought. If she only knew!)

"No matter, beloved, there are other ways to get what we desire." She passed her lips across his and inhaled, as if to discover the secret to his immunity to her charms.

As he was thus distracted, the Jaffa placed his arms and legs in metal braces attached to the wall. A particularly large Jaffa approached Hathor, and she took his Prim'ta. The symbiote was large, now a mature Goa'uld, ready for a host.

"This is your time, O'Neill. The most momentous of your miserable human existence. You shall now enter the ranks of the Goa'uld System Lords, as my life-mate, my Pharaoh. You shall give Us the inheritance of the Ancients, and with this added strength, the goa'uld shall rise and take their place as the most powerful race in the universe."

"Wow, I mean, wow! That was kinda melodramatic, don't you think? Well, I guess you can't go against your nature." Fear made his voice warble as he struggled against the terror enclosing him. "You, know you really should have listed that in your self-serving speech….Ahhhhh!"

As Jack was babbling, a Jaffa grabbed his head and jerked it sideways, exposing the back of the neck.

"No!" Hathor denounced. "Shal'kti desires to see the face of his slave as he subjugates it. He will relish the moment, the face of terror in the millennia to come. He does not fear or find it distasteful, rather it pleasures him. You see, O'Neil, Shal'kti is of the Old Ones. He is not like the weak spawn of lesser Goa'uld."

Hathor held up Shal'kti, and it coiled around her supple, white arm (gosh, how could he still desire her, the disgusting woman, if he could call her that, and while she was doing this horrendous thing to him?)

Without warning, Shal'kti plunged into his face, somehow forcing his jaws to give way and allow access to the demon, the demon that now was inside his brain, his mind, dare he say it, even his soul! It probed and dissected his very being.

As Jack's eyes opened, they flashed white. He opened his mouth as if to speak, blood dribbling from his speechless lips. There was, however, one sound that conveyed absolutely what he felt:

The scream of despair and terror echoed throughout the ship. The space of orbit even carried this specter of terror, and the specter cast a shadow on the planet that caused the wildlife, and the ill-fated people on that world to shrink.

The hearts of all three remaining members of SG-1 sank. An indescribable feeling had passed over them, just as a dark cloud passed over the planet's distant, cold sun.


End file.
